


Do you even....?

by BambiScott



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: The first period bell rings as she walks down the steps of the high school, her large bag over her shoulder and a notebook in hand, watching the outside corridor like she was waiting for someone to see her leave.“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to walk the other direction for school.”The man starlets her she looks up to his green eyes the hint of playfulness in them. He looks down at her and sees the note book, it reads Devenford Prep.“Do you even go here?” Derek questions a confused look on his face.“Do you?”





	1. Do You Even Go Here?

The first period bell rings as she walks down the steps of the high school, her large bag over her shoulder and a notebook in hand, watching the outside corridor like she was waiting for someone to see her leave.

 “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to walk the other direction for school.”

 The man starlets her she looks up to his green eyes the hint of playfulness in them. He looks down at her and sees the note book, it reads Devenford Prep.

“Do you even go here?” Derek questions a confused look on his face.

“Do you?” Y/N barks back at him. She sees he motions to the notebook in her hand. “For your information.”

“Derek.” He smirks.

Y/N huffs, “For your information **Derek** I went to Devenford Prep…4 years ago.” She pushes the notebook to her chest. “I’m here because my idiot brother got transferred here after another anger issue got him expelled.”

“Liam’s sister I assume?”

“Y/N. How do you know my brother?”

Derek chuckles not sure what to say before he goes with his gut. “I’m Cora’s brother and Malia’s cousin.”

Y/N thinks and remembers somehow her younger brother became friends with some older teenagers yet alone girls. “So I’m assuming you dropped the girls off today.” Derek nods as Y/N continues her eyes roaming over to the Camaro. “Nice car.”

Her hair sways in the wind as she walks to her car, gets in and drives away.

 It had been a couple of weeks since Derek met Y/N but today as he waited for Cora and Malia to get out of class he saw her. She was sitting in her car windows down tapping her fingers along to ACDC.

Liking her taste in music Derek walks over to the open window. “Nice music.”

Y/N looks at Derek and his smirk then back down to her body, her shirt still holding crumbs from the bag of chips she had ate. “Thanks.”

There is awkward silence between the two, neither one not sure of how to start an actual conversation with the other when someone speaks.

“Is this a thing?” Malia states as Liam and Cora follow behind her. “Listen Liam’s sister…” She rolls her eyes as Liam whispers your name to her. “Listen Y/N you seem cool but Derek over here has a lot of issues.”

“Many many issues.” Liam pipes up.

Derek grunts at the teenagers as Malia rolls her eyes again in the famous Hale fashion and continues. “Like his relationship track record is bad-almost deadly. Look he might be attractive and he works out a lot his six pack proves that.”

Liam eyes Malia as he gets into his sisters car and cuts in. “Let’s just go Y/N. Malia doesn’t know when to stop talking out of her ass.”

Y/N just looks at all of them as if they are crazy but her eyes fall to Derek. “Can’t wait to see that six pack of yours.”

Derek smirks looking at Y/N as she drives away.  


	2. Do You Even Work Here?

**Part 2 of Do you even go here?**

**Pairing: Derek Hale x Dunbar!Reader**

**Summary: Derek stalks Y/N.**

It was easy for Derek to find out information about Y/N. All he had to do was ask Stiles who in turn asked him a million questions of why he wanted to start stalking Liam’s sister but with a little bit of, “I’ll rip out your throat with my teeth.” He got all the details he needed.

Y/N worked at the local coffee house, its funny Derek had been going there at least once a week since he came back to Beacon Hills, yet he never saw Y/N there.

Y/N took a sip of her latte and looked back at her computer screen as green eyes bore into her. “Why are you stalking me?”

“I’m not.” Derek huffed as he quickly looked away from her. “Why do you think I am?”

“You have been coming in getting a coffee—black no less—for the last week. I see you staring at me. No offense but it comes off stalkerish.”

“I like my coffee black.”

“Derek if you wanted to ask me out just do it already so I can turn you down nicely. I have work to do.”

Derek glared at Y/N, no one let alone little beta Liam’s sister, was going to reject Derek Hale when he hadn’t even asked anyone out—yet.

“Do you even work here?” Derek finally spoke ignoring the heart crushing rejection. “Since apparently I’m stalking you. I have seen you in here all week and you aren’t doing your job. Not behind the counter on the cash register or even making those damn hipster drinks. If I owned this place I would have fired you a long time ago.”

“I don’t work here!” Y/N yelled making some patrons look at the two.

“Oh. Stiles said…”

“What’s a Stiles?”

“Your brother’s friend he said you worked here.”

Y/N thought back remembering who Derek was talking about, some lanky hyper active kid who once asked her what her favorite Star Wars movie was.

“Oh that kid.” Both of them sighed thinking back on their own experiences with Stiles before Y/N continued. “I work for a graphic design firm base out of Palo Alto. I can work anywhere and since I love coffee this is where I chose to set up camp while I’m home.”

Derek nodded as he picked up his coffee cup and started for the door.

“Wait.” Y/N called out to him. “You didn’t even ask me out.”

His green eyes twinkled as he turned back around. “Next time.” 


End file.
